planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet of the Apes Magazine 1
| Writers 2= Doug Moench (After Michael Wilson and Rod Serling)| Pencillers 2= George Tuska| Inkers 2= Mike Esposito| Colorist 2= None| Letterer 2= Unknown| Editor 2= Tony Isabella| }} Terror on the Planet of the Apes Cast of Characters: * Alexander * Brutus * Jason * Lawgiver Locations: * Ape City Items: * Unknown Synopsis: Planet of the Apes, Part I of VI Cast of Characters: * Dodge * George Taylor * John Landon * Hunt Leader * Nova * Stewart Locations: *New York area Items: * None Synopsis: NASA astronauts George Taylor, Dodge, Landon and Stewart lock themselves into suspended animation for a long-term voyage through deep space. The purpose of their mission is to test the Hasslein theory of the effects on a vehicle traveling at the speed of light. During the journey, the ship is pulled into a planet's gravitational field and it crash lands into a lake. Automatic recovery systems awaken the crew – all but Stewart. An air leak had ruptured in her cubicle during the journey and she is now nothing but a dessicated corpse. After discovering Stewart's corpse, the astronauts take a reading and find that they have traveled some two-thousand years into the future. The hull of the ship ruptures and water begins pouring in. Taylor, Dodge and Landon grab some meager supplies and hop into a life raft. They paddle to shore as their space capsule sinks beneath the surface of the lake. They have no idea what planet they are on, but theorize that they are in the constellation of Orion. Taylor chides Landon for his scientific ambition and Landon fires back on Taylor's cynicism and antisocial tendencies. But their most pressing concern right now is finding food and water before their supplies run out. After wandering through a barren desert for several days, they eventually come upon a waterfall and a grove of trees. Overjoyed, the astronauts take off their clothes and go swimming, But a hidden observer steals the clothes from the shoreline. Discovering the theft, Taylor and the others track the thieves down. They find a colony of mute, savage human primitives and an attractive dark-haired woman that immediately catches Taylor's eye. Suddenly, a pack of horseback riding, rifle-bearing gorillas storm through the brush and begin hunting the savages. Taylor and the others have no choice but to flee along with the others. A rider's bullet fells Dodge, and Landon disappears among the crowd. As the gorillas chase them through the fields, the hunt leader begins speaking to one of his confederates and expresses shock at the idea that he heard one of the humans speak. Notes * Terror on the Planet of the Apes is divided into two chapters: :*Chapter One: The Lawgiver :*Chapter Two: Fugitives on the Planet of the Apes * These installments of Terror on the Planet of the Apes were reissued by Malibu Graphics in June 1991 as a stand-alone comic. * The Planet of the Apes (Movie Adaptation) from this issue is partially reprinted in color in Adventures on the Planet of the Apes #1. * This issue includes an interview with Rod Serling. Rod was one of the screenwriters on the original 1968 Planet of the Apes movie. Trivia *This issue contains an extra feature entitled, "How to Make a Man-Ape". Related Articles *Planet of the Apes * (1968) *''Adventures on the Planet of the Apes'' External Links *Planet of the Apes article at Wikipedia *Planet of the Apes (1968 movie) article at Wikipedia *Planet of the Apes (2001 movie) article at Wikipedia *Planet of the Apes Magazine series index at the Grand Comics Database References * Planet of the Apes Magazine #1 at the Marvel Database Project Planet of the Apes Magazine 01